Përdoruesi diskutim:Papo07
Shkronjat kur redakto Mirë se vinë në Wikipedinë shqipëtare. Të lutem të përdorësh shkronjat (ë'''), (Ë'), ('ç'), ('Ç') kur radakton. Në windows: '''alt'+'0235' (ë'), '''al't+'''0203 (Ë'). Ose, kur redakton, i gjënë në fund të faqes. Për çdo gjë, mund të më pyetësh mua ose të tjerë, Faleminderit, ◄ 'EaglealDiskuto► 28 Maj 2007 18:33 (UTC) Për artikullin let it be (album) Pasi e nise ti kete artikull, Kopjo kete text te artikulli ''Let It Be'' Texti i këngës: When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be........... !Upssss: Asgjë e kanë bërë. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 28 Maj 2007 18:45 (UTC) Me fal por nuk kam kohe Artikujt e ri Me keq ardhje po duhet te te them se artikujt tu shumicen po i grisi dhe disa po i riparoj. Arsyjet e grisjes kryesore jane 2: 1. artikujt jane shum te shkurt (as 1 fali e plote) dhe ato informata tegjith i dine. 2. asnje ë, Ë, Ç e ç nuk e ke ne artikull (ne diskutime ska nevoj te perdoren por ne artikull eshte patjeter). Te sugjeroj te koncentrohesh ne me pak artikuj e me re kompletuar sepaku ne drejtshkrim. (Puntori 30 Maj 2007 10:00 (UTC)) :Në fakt shumica e artikujve qe ti ben nuk kan permbajtje enciklopedike. Te lutem para se te krijosh artikuj te ri, te respektosh rregullat e wikipedisë në shqip. KUJTOHU: Shkronjat kur redakton shiko paragrafin lart. E rëndësishme që të paktën titujt të të jene te perbere nga ato shkronja (atje ku duhet). Si tha Puntori lart, me mire te perqendrohesh ne me pak artikull te bere mire, se sa te besh artikuj koti qe mund te grisen. E kam fjalën per artikuj si keto: :Erion Velia: Kryetar i levizjes "Mjaft" /''' Gjenerata: Brezni, brezat njerezore. '''Të fala dhe shpresoj të mos përsëritësh më gabimet. Ndryshe artikujt e tu do te grisen. Eshte e kot te hapesh pune. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 30 Maj 2007 20:48 (UTC) E bukra e Wikipedias me sa kuptoj une dhe kam rreth 4 vjet qe e njoh eshte pikerisht tek hartimi i artikujve nga te gjithe pra unE munda te filloj dhe ti mund ta vazhdon ndersa per shkronjat te jap te drejte por edhe ato mund te permeresohen. : Apet se apet nuk paske kuptua mire/krejt, artikujt vazhdohen, por kjo nuk d.m.th. qe artikujt te kene vec 2 fjale, perdoruesi tjeter nuk kuptoj ku eshte fjala nese artikulli eshte shume i shkurt, nje pershembull i mire eshte, qe ne wikipedia te tjera e kam gjete disa artikuj qe personat e kishin emrat e njejte dhe profesioni te njejte, ka shume sende qe e kane emrin te njejte, si per shembull qytetet etj..., e tani besoi qe kupton ku eshte puna. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 31 Maj 2007 13:15 (UTC) Ju lutem mos korrigjoni aty ku nukk njihni fushen. Baby friendly hospital eshte ashtu si e kam perkthyer une dhe mos e ndryshoni se do sillni konfuzion. Ju lutem tregohuni pak modest dhe lereni wikipedine te lire ashtu sic eshte konceptuar ndryshe do mbetet shume mjere dhe e vogel sic po e katandsni ju. :Po te kerkoj vetem qe ne artikujt e ri qe bene te çosh kete . Ne menyre qe artikujt jo komplete dhe te jo formuar ti gjejme me shpejt. --◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 20:03 (UTC) Si ta fus tek "cung" sepse nuk e di si behet pasi e kuptoj qe eshte cung :thjesht copjo kete siç eshte ne fund te faqes. si e bera tani te artikujt qe krijove pake me pare. --◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 20:08 (UTC) OK Shume falemndertit Do e bje qe kendej e tutje